


Oswald's Halloween Nightmare

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Love, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suspense, Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald receives an ambiguous text that frightens him.  For Gobblepot Halloween 2018.From the two prompts:Jim Gordon cursed when he discovered that it was already 31st October and he didn’t have a costume for the party that night.andOswald had just finished a meeting and he was smiling contentedly, congratulating himself on his success, when there was a buzzing on his phone.  He paled when he read the message.also single word prompts: Vampires; Leaves; Virus





	Oswald's Halloween Nightmare

**_Oswald’s Halloween Nightmare_ **

 

_Jim Gordon cursed when he discovered that it was already 31st October and he didn’t have a costume for the party that night._

 

What to do, what to do, he thought.

 

_Oswald had just finished a meeting and he was smiling contentedly, congratulating himself on his success, when there was a buzzing on his phone.  He paled when he read the message._

 

The text was from Jim.  It read: ‘Oswald - we need to talk.’

 

“We need to talk” could only mean one thing.  Jim was going to dump him. And on Halloween too!

 

 

He had feared that this might happen one day.

 

He had been suspicious when Jim had been evasive about the costume that he was going to wear for the Halloween Party at City Hall that night.

 

It was because Jim wasn’t going to go - at least, not with him.

 

He could imagine no greater horror than his handsome detective telling him that, in fact, it was all over - that this had all just been a beautiful dream, and that now, the nightmare of loneliness would start for him all over again.

 

He decided to walk home - and take the long route.  He would postpone the evil moment when Jim’s deep blue eyes would look sadly into his as he said, “I’m sorry, Oswald.  This just isn’t working after all. I’m afraid it’s over.”

 

He would rather be attacked and ripped apart by zombies, get struck down by the Tetch Virus, or have his blood drained away by vampires than hear those words from his beautiful man’s mouth.

 

He felt sick.  How did he think that Jim could really fall in love with him - and keep loving him?  No-one ever stayed. This had all been too good to be true.

 

The autumn leaves fell from the trees, blowing into his path, joining their fallen friends that lay helplessly waiting for the tread of a boot to crush them or the kick of a shoe to cast them aside - the way he now knew his heart might be.

  
  


He reached the door of Jim’s apartment  - the apartment he shared with Jim, but which he might now have to vacate at very short notice.

 

He stood in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity.  He couldn’t bring himself to produce his key and turn it in the lock.

 

As he waited, he heard noises in the hallway.  Voices, someone moving around. Was this the person who was about to replace him?  His imagination, and paranoia, ran wild.

 

But wait - no, that was Jim’s voice!  His gravelly tone was unmistakable.

 

Was he on the phone, perhaps, speaking to his new lover?  Or maybe he had even decided to go back to Lee….or even Barbara….

 

Oswald could stand it no longer.

 

His heart hammered in his chest.  He was so afraid - but he had to go in!

 

He turned the key in the lock, pushed open the door, and stepped over the threshold, prepared to face his fate….

 

And there - there was his Jim - smiling at him with delighted surprise.  His heart seemed to stop beating in that instant.

 

“Ozzy  - sweetheart - where have you been?”  Jim came forward and took him in a tight embrace.  He kissed Oswald’s neck. “I was starting to worry about you.  I bet you heard me cursing to myself about it in the hall, right?”

 

Oswald almost cried with relief. Tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Jim stood back and took Oswald’s pale face in his hands.

 

“Hey - are you ok, Oz?  You look upset….”

 

“Erm..  I…..” Oswald stood open-mouthed and bewildered.  Then the tears escaped from his eyes and streamed down his face.

 

“Oh - Ozzy - sweetheart - come here.”  Jim took Oswald back into his arms and Oswald started to sob into his shoulder.

 

“Shhh, now!” Jim rubbed his back comfortingly.  “It’s ok.”

 

Jim held Oswald until his sobs subsided.

 

Jim stood back and stroked the tears away from Oswald’s cheeks.  “Now, sweetheart - can you tell me what upset you like that?”

 

Oswald looked embarrassed.  He produced his silk square and wiped his face and nose, sniffing sheepishly.

 

“I..erm...I thought you were breaking up with me!”

 

“What?!  Why the hell would I want to do that?!”’

 

“Well...you know….your text....you said, ‘We need to talk….’ “

 

“Oh - that!  Oh, Oz - what are you like?!  That was just about the costumes for tonight’s party!”

 

“The..costumes? It was just about that?”

 

“Yeah, of course it was.  I don’t have anything to wear and I wanted you to help me find something!  I know you’re better at this kind of thing than I am. Oh, sweetheart - did you actually think I was going to dump you?!”

 

“Erm…well…..”  Oswald faltered.  He knew it sounded silly, but it had seemed like a very real possibility to him.

 

“Oh, Ozzy!”  Jim huffed. “I hoped you’d know how much I love you by now.   But...well, my choice of words might have been...erm, a bit ambiguous, I guess.  I know you have - well, abandonment issues.”

 

“Thanks for understanding that, Jim.  But….I know I should have trusted you.”

 

“It’s ok.  As long as you feel better now, eh?”  Jim put his hands on Oswald’s shoulders and studied Oswald’s tear-stained face anxiously with his quiet, solemn blue eyes.

 

Oswald’s cheeks spread and his bright blue eyes lit up.  “Oh yes - much better, thank you! I’m sorry to over-react, Jim.”

 

“Don’t apologise, Oz.  I’m sorry about the text.  I probably should have been - well, more clear about what I meant.  I hate to see you upset! Anyway, I hope you know, Oswald - that if ever I lost YOU, well, I don’t know what I’d do.  I would be VERY upset, and that’s putting it mildly.

 

“You know Oswald - you know how scared I was when you didn’t come home for so long?  You know how afraid I get when I don’t hear from you all day? It would be my WORST nightmare if I didn’t see you again.  Never forget that, sweetheart,” Jim kissed him softly. Oswald sighed, closed his eyes and smiled.

 

“Anyway - now you’re back - and everything’s fine again.  Right then, mister - let me help you off with your coat - there you go.  Now, I’ll go and get us a glass of wine. You know, that robust, full-bodied French red that you really like.  Then, we can talk about the very important subject of ‘what to wear tonight’….”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
